neversatisfiedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Chirp Chirp Chirp
Chirp Chirp Chirp is the first chapter in Never Satisfied. It starts here. Summary Ivy jumps into Lucy's bed, waking them up. They are initially annoyed, but upon learning that it's Saturday, they eat and get changed quickly. Ivy asks if they can do the chores first, but Lucy says that the competition is much more important. Philomena and the rest of the apprentices are sitting around a fountain listening to Lady Ophelia's instructions. She remarks to Ana that Lucy isn't there yet, right when Lucy arrives. They ask what they have to do in the test, but Philomena refuses to tell them. Eventually, Tetsu tells Lucy that they have to catch birds. Then, Lady Ophelia begins the test by blowing her whistle, and all the apprentices set off, leaving Lucy behind. They get on their way a few seconds later. Philomena is running on top of some rooftops, trying to catch a Seagull. She throws Tully (Who's curled up in a ball) at it, but Ana catches it first using Merrylegs. While Philomena helps Tully get up from the edge of the roof, Sylas chases after and catches a Raven, and offers to give it to Philomena for a kiss, which she refuses. Philomena hovers to another rooftop, but not before kicking Sylas off the roof after his attempt at a joke. We cut to Lucy attempting to get hold of a bird sitting on a tree branch, only to have Ivy scare it away and make Lucy fall to the ground. Tetsu then magically traps and catches the bird. Tetsu then tells Lucy that it seems January has caught a bird too, and urges them to hurry up. Looking for another bird, they notice Broom Girl has caught a bird too. Though they are nervous, Lucy quickly hears a bird's coo, but notices Philomena has done so as well. The two begin to fight over who gets to catch the bird, while Cedric climbs up a ladder to the roof the pigeon is on and offers it some seeds. It begins to eat them, but Ivy sneaks up on the bird and snaps it's head, before dropping down on top of Lucy's head. They remark that to have been their plan all along and rushes back to the fountain. When Lucy shows Lady Ophelia the pigeon, she is disgusted in it being dead, but lets Lucy pass anyway, as she had not given a rule against killing the birds. Ophelia wonders where Philomena is,and she shows up holding a dead pheasant, and says that a dog killed it. Lady Ophelia decides to pass her anyway, saying that it's sweet she's worried about something like that.January, Ana and Tetsu engulf Philomena in a group hug, with Sylas trying to join in, but being pushed back by Ana. Lucy and Broom girl are still sitting near the fountain, with Lucy noticeably frustrated, to which Broom Girl asks if they wanted a hug too. Lucy denies it, and, after a brief pause, Broom Girl pats them in the head. Cedric is very disappointing,and Philomena tries to cheer him up. She gives him the dead pheasant, as his master (a chef) could use it for a meal. Cedric says they should share it, and they decide to have a potluck, with everyone bringing something. Broom Girl gets up to follow the group, and asks Lucy if they're coming, but they sey that they have better things to do. The sun is starting to set. Lucy and Ivy are climbing up a large flight of stairs, and Ivy asks why Lucy didn't go to the potluck, with them replying that they didn't really want them there, and that the other apprentices see them as below them. Once they get home, Master Rothart asks about Lucy's chores, which they forgot to do. Rothart tells Lucy to just get started on dinner Features Characters * Lucy * Philomena * January * Ana * Tetsu * Sylas * Broom Girl * Lady Ophelia * Master Rothart Familiars * Ivy * Tully * Friday * Merrylegs * Merlin * Fenn * Fineas * Ferb * Simon Site Navigation Category:Chapters